leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akali/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * The buff lasts longer than the cooldown, allowing to cast a followed by . Finishing with another gets extremely high bursts of damage. * Due to low cooldowns of 's abilities, constant usage of can easily make sure her energy issues are dealt with. This also applies to healing early game, due to her Innate's Spell Vamp such as items such as a . * Due to the movement speed reduction of , it can be used offensively to provide cover and allow chaining skill combos on the enemy faster, but can also be used defensively to prevent drawing enemy focus during team fights and to provide aid in retreating after a team fight or running from a gank. ** is great for running from enemies in the jungle, especially near brush, and for checking brush for enemies. *Using followed by to go over a wall can effectively confuse enemies and following up with a will create distance between enemy's in pursuit of allowing her to escape with ease. * is great for farming gold and pushing lanes. * Due to the short cooldown of , it is an effective lead or follow-up for , often allowing a series of powerful strikes with bonus damage. * Once you hit your first 3 stacks of , look around the map for an easy gank. This is the time where starts to truly shine Build Usage *Starting off with a or is useful because it will activate her passive. * Akali can deal massive damage with combined with her passive and auto-attacking needs of . * Runes and Masteries can be utilized in order to immediately activate her Innate. Combined with the mastery, she may, with base 10 Ability Power and a , get both Disciplines up at level 1. * Purchasing or/and early can make you really powerful late game if you are able to earn a decent number of kills without dying. Though these are amazing items for her, they are situational, solely relying on your early-game performance. * and are great item choices to Akali for their AD and AP boost if you are building her as a hybrid. * is a great item to get because the slow is applied with her and allowing her to stick to her target better and reducing the chance that he/she gets away. The health also helps keep her alive longer. * You can start with both passives if you have the right runes and masteries. This can be helpful if you want to start with boots and pots instead of choosing a passive to start with. Recommended Builds Gameplay * is most effective when making quick kills. The longer she has to stick around the more susceptible to heavy damage she is. * She isn't as effective against durable opponents because of her low health. * After 's burst she usually has to wait for cooldowns to deal her burst damage again which takes a while even with cooldown runes and masteries.